The Knight in Shining Crimson Armour
by Chokuro
Summary: Will things go back to the way they were or will knowing her true identity bring forth a future with more struggles? KxY Warning: Spoilers Chapters 38-


_Just posting a fanfic done by a friend who's waiting for the two day wait to become an official member. Future Chapters will be under Lai Howell by April 25, 2008_

**Warning: contains spoilers up through chapter 39.**

--

The night felt dead. Not a noise was heard. Silence. And yet, as a gentle breeze picked up her hair, Yuuki felt at home amongst the dimly lit shadows that branched out and covered the sleeping land. To her, this place was her home, her haven, a sanctuary. Not a moment would pass, time felt still. This place was in a world of its own, frozen like the moon in the star lit sky.

This place, once warmed by the day class's sun, sat away from the focus of the school. A secret place that for once Yuuki was happy to know that Zero was not aware of. She wanted to be alone. Away from the Chairman, her friends and even Zero himself. A place to think. A place to actually let go of the smile that hid the desperate face which ached with pain from a twisting heart torn in so many pieces. For once, Yuki just wanted to cry. Not from the stress of being a prefect or having to deal with Zero's cravings, but that a of a single man, no, of a vampire with a firm hand around her heart that coward in fear of what lay ahead.

True. She was not supposed to be outside at all. The school was in danger. The vampires were still at war with a foe far stronger than any other that had come across their path before. Rido, Kaname's maniacal uncle that had possessed his son's body; Shiki, who was now continuing his plan to take the Kuran blood, like he attempted to do ten years ago. Lastly, the one person that the demon was after was Yuuki herself; the girl who had escaped the careless watch of Aidou and Kain, Kaname's personal body guard. How exactly she did so? Not even the two cousins could say as they looked to each other, mystified. Oh Kaname was going to be mad for sure when he got back from visiting Zero locked up behind bars.

But now, her memories were back. As she stumbled to her knees, Yuuki wanted nothing more than to forget such horrible past -- even though she had so desperately wanted to remember them a few days before. The thirst within her, the new power awakened, all was eating away at her from the inside. Slowly, she could feel the pain of, not only the memories of her mother and farther sacrificing themselves, but also the grim future that stood before her, like a big black door surrounded in nothing but endless white. Red was her future. The color of death and nothing else; the color of blood. The night that Kaname, the one who peeled off the shell of lies, laid with her and took away the first craving, Yuuki only had the sheer instinct in her to survive, and unknowingly at the time, took the strength from the man who offered it willingly. Now that she was starting feel like her old self, despite a few added accessories in her mouth, Yuuki wanted nothing with taking blood from others. Who would it be? Who would she take precious life from? The thought of Zero feeding from her had warped her mind into thinking that she, too, would become such a beast when blood was needed. Would it be another student at the school? The same people she swore to protect? Or perhaps the Chairmen, the man who took the role of her father for ten years? Or maybe even Yori, the one friend who had always been there for--

_NO!! Stop it!_ Yuuki shot her hands over her ears and knelt down to the floor with shaking limbs. The images of her dearest friends ? no -- her family, dropping down like flies, plagued her mind with nothing but blood staining her sight. Not again; not these dreams again… she thought as she rocked back and forth slowly. She was seeing the same sort of images as before, but this time her hands were the ones stained red. From not of unknown blood but that of her loved ones lying on the floor. Stop this, Stop please! Her mind screamed for an escape. The lack of blood that, now, her body needed was sending illusions to her head, and creating an even more lost Yuuki than ever before. She had refused to take the blood tablets that the Chairmen had offered just like Zero had done the same earlier. She was just too scared, too frightened to do anything but cry.

Tears dropped delicately onto the pushed over grass, trailing over the nearly silver shined blades in-between the girl's quivering fingers. A soft sob, nothing loud enough for anything, not even herself could hear. She was just too tired, weak, and vulnerable to make much effort into putting up a fight with the tears that fell from her dark russet eyes which glistened like crystals.

_'For a Pure Blood to cry in front of others, is something unheard of.''_ Yuuki sniffled at the sound of Aidou's voice and rubbed her wet cheeks. What kind of vampire was she? One that cried at just a simple thought which came natural to other vampires? What a fool she must have looked like-

"Yuuki.. Are you all right?" Yuuki turned and quickly looked behind her. Standing with most concerned of eyes was Yori, Yuuki's roommate. Just the sight of the girl made Yuuki want cry even more. Not from anger, but guilt. Just moments ago she had pictured the girl dead, lifeless; without a hint of shine in her soft and gentle eyes. But now she stood before Yuuki, without so much worry of her own life, but that of her potential killer's. She was glad that earlier, Yori had accepted the fact that she was a vampire. A vampire like the one that had nearly attacked her before Aidou had stepped in. But, somehow, Yuuki felt as though the girl had yet to truly realize what really her roommate was or could do to her.

Yori stepped forward, her hand reached out as she walked closer to the shivering girl, but just as her hand nearly touched the garment that covered Yuuki's body, her hand was shot away by the girl.

"Stay away Yori! Please just stay away from me, just... stay away…" Yuuki's voice was broken up by sobs, making it hard to understand her.

"Yuuki…"

Sadness filled the prefect, but hunger burned even deeper. Suffering, a pain like no other. Yuuki's body ached with a thirst that screamed for relief; days of putting it off, refusing help, neglecting the one vital source that her body now needed the most, and the one source that her body craved was standing just a few feet away. Driving her nails into the ground, Yuuki held back the demon within her and kept her body still. This hunger within her would not win. She was still in control, she snarled within her head, yet she knew all too well that she was on the brink of madness. She would not take her friend's life; her best friend Yori.

With another hiss, Yuuki tried to get the girl away, to leave the danger that she was unknowingly in. Yet just as expected, Yori did not move back. Instead, she stepped close and held her hand against her dear friend's shaking back. Her hand was soft, gentle. "Yuuki, it's all right. Stay calm, we can get help for you." she whispered, softly like always. Yuuki knew for a fact that the girl could not help; no one could. This was a battle within herself with no winner except the demon that would consume anything close enough to grab. Yori had no idea what really was going on. She, like the other students in the day class, was not aware of what really went on in Cross Academy. That the night class was not just beautiful students to admire, but actual vampires trying to co-exist with their mortal opposites, while still staying undercover thanks to the Prefects who kept the order of the school. Yuuki being one of those Prefects, working alongside Zero, was the only one, besides her partner, that knew of the Night Class's secret. Now, though, seeing that she was in the same state as Zero, Yuuki feared that she would become no different than that of a level E vampire -- the lowest form of vampire without any form of sanity in them. No, she could not, she had to fight it! _Be strong like Zero, be so strong that it listens to you!_ She barked to herself, there was an image of her teeth snarling at the demon, holding it back.

Slowly, taking it inch by inch, Yuuki let go of the grass and sat down facing slightly away from the friend who knelt down next to her. _As long as I can stay calm, I think I'll be ok_, she thought, glancing at her friend who crawled over to her closer.

"What… exactly are you doing out here, Yori?" She said slowly, trying to pronounce everything correctly without crying again. The tears were wiped away by her sleeve, but still the pink skin remained. "No one is allowed outside right now." Kaname had order the other Night Class students to keep the Day Class inside, safe from any potential danger of Rido, when he came to, after being reawakened in his own body and away from Shiki's.

"I was on my way to the bathroom and saw you out here from the hallway window." She said, simply and precise. Yuuki looked over at the girl, she was still wearing her night garments and so the excuse was reasonable.

"You should go back to the dorms. It isn't safe out here in the dark" Yori just stared at the girl who continued to rub her cheeks and look away. Emotionless as always, the girl who crossed her legs and sat with a firm rump to the ground waited to see if actually the prefect was going to subside. Yet Yuuki continued to shy away, the fact that her friend had seen her so weak made the girl feel even more ashamed. Always was she cheerful, even at the times when barely any sleep was given and the teacher slammed the books on her desk to wake her. Never did she cry, especially in front of other people for sure! Lowering her head even farther, Yuuki sniffled all the same, but was taken by surprise when a hand gripped her shoulder and tilted her back into a lap that belong to her friend.

With eyes closed and chin straight, Yori kept quiet and forced Yuki to remain in her lap. This was what she believed Yuuki needed - someone to actually to be there to catch her when she fell. But to the girl who bit her lip, and smelt the blood, this was the worse possible thing to do.

"Yori, please let me up…" She said with a whimper, but was ignored by the friend who said absolutely nothing. Yuki could feel herself tense up when her eyes glazed over the soft skin that wrapped around the roommate's neck. _No!! Don't' look at it! Stop, don't you dare to even attempt to do that. NO!! _Yuki bared her teeth and her dear friend's eyes shot open in shock for standing just behind Yuuki was the ever so mysterious Kaname Kuran.

--

**Please R&R! This person needs encouragement in order to write and allow the public to see. Very self conscious indeed. More chapters to come.  
**


End file.
